We are never getting back together
by Vanilla and Mint
Summary: Kuroko menyadari, bahwa ia tak perlu terlarut lama dalam sebuah masalah percintaan yang selalu berujung dengan patah hati. Setidaknya, ia masih punya beberapa sahabat yang bersedia mendengarkan semua ceritanya tanpa takut dirinya tidak diterima. AU No pairing. Story by VANILLA


**Dedicated for Mint**

**We Are Never Ever Getting Back Together by Taylor Swift**

**Kuroko no Basuke by Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

* * *

Pagi sunyi, dimana semua memori lama tentang masa indah dua insan yang dulu saling mencintai terputar dalam otak seorang Kuroko Tetsuya. Dimana mereka saling mengikrarkan janji untuk saling mencintai dan menjaga hingga kematian memisahkan mereka. Memori lama tentang janji mereka untuk menyelesaikan semua tahap pendidikan dan tinggal bersama. Masih terngiang kata-kata kekasihnya yang kini menghilang tanpa ada kabar. Saat mereka berjanji untuk tinggal dalam satu atap saat mereka berada dalam jenjang dewasa. Memiliki rumah yang minimalis namun cukup untuk memenuhi kebutuhan mereka. Saat mereka bilang mereka akan mempunyai anak, kandung ataupun angkat, mereka tak peduli. Lalu saat mereka berjanji untuk menjadi satu keluarga yang utuh, sehingga mereka tidak harus menyakiti anak mereka dengan hal yang bernama perceraian.

Hal itu begitu indah. Dimana mereka benar-benar saling mencintai. Namun itu dulu. Kini hanya tinggal Kuroko Tetsuya seorang.

Awal disaat kekasihnya pergi, ia berada dalam tingkat depresi yang mungkin orang lain bisa menyatakan bahwa dia sudah kehilangan akal sehatnya. Tak tidur, dan hanya menangis semalaman, dan bahkan merekam atau menulis pesan untuk dikirim kepada orang yang tak ada kemungkinan untuk membalasnya. Mereka hilang kontak total, dan bukan pria berambut biru muda itu yang melakukannya duluan. Entah apa yang ada dibenak kekasih yang kini adalah mantannya sehingga dia menghilang begitu saja.

Dia yang bilang, dia mau perpisahan yang baik. Tapi, pergi tiba-tiba tanpa sepatah kata pun itu bukan hal yang baik, bukan?

Ini adalah hari ketiga dimana Kuroko menjalani hari tanpa orang itu. Ia berusaha terus menjalani hidup dengan normal. Pagi ini, dia membuka handphone-nya dan melirik icon 'chat'. Tanpa basa-basi, ia segera meng-klik icon tersebut dan sebuah website chatting terpampang di hadapannya. Ia melirik list nama pengguna website tersebut yang sedang online saat ini. Mata safir-nya terpaku pada sebuah nama. Kise Ryouta.

Baru saja ia mau mengetik sebuah salam pada teman dunia maya-nya tersebut, sebuah pesan masuk kedalam profilnya. Penasaran, ia segera membukanya.

[**Kise_Ryouta *online***] Kurokocchiiiii~! Selamat malam~! Atau pagi?

Kelihatannya pria itu ragu untuk mengucapkan salam. Ya, perbedaan waktu di negara mereka cukup jauh, sekitar sebelas sampai dua belas jam. Pria yang memiliki mata biru laut itu tersenyum dan bergegas membalas salam dari sahabatnya itu.

[**Kuroko_Tetsuya *online***] Pagi, Kise-kun. Ada apa?

Jarang sekali Kise punya waktu untuk online. Dia selalu sibuk dengan tugas sekolahnya dan juga pekerjaannya sebagai model. Namun, dia-lah teman dunia maya Kuroko yang selalu menghibur dan menemaninya disaat pria berambut biru muda itu sedang down atau sedih.

[**Kise_Ryouta *online***] Aku hanya ingin menyapa~. Apa kabarmu?

[**Kuroko_Tetsuya *online***] Tidak terlalu baik. Bagaimana denganmu?

[**Kise_Ryouta *online***] Awww.. Cepat sembuh, Kurokocchi. Aku kurang baik, kena flu dan sakit kepala. Urgh, aku bahkan tidak bisa bangun dari kasur.

Jika mereka pernah bertemu di dunia nyata, Kuroko yakin Kise sedang cemberut sambil menggelung di balik selimut dengan laptop kesayangannya itu. Lagi, Kuroko tersenyum pada layar handphonenya.

[**Kuroko_Tetsuya *online***] Kau juga Kise-kun. Cepat sembuh, dan lain kali, jaga kesehatanmu.

[**Kise_Ryouta *online***] Ahaha~! Terima kasih, Kurokocchi~! Apa yang sedang kau lakukan?

[**Kuroko_Tetsuya *online***] Aku sedang tidak melakukan apa-apa. Dan, aku cukup bosan.

[**Kise_Ryouta *online***] Haha. Bagaimana kalau kau lakukan sesuatu? Menari, menyanyi, atau dengar beberapa lagu? Yang ada beat-nya! Kau butuh semangat, Kurokocchi!

Menari? Kuroko melirik jam dinding bundarnya yang menunjukkan pukul lima pagi. Ia tertawa kecil. Kise benar-benar tidak bisa memperkirakan waktu.

[**Kuroko_Tetsuya *online***] Menari? Disini jam lima pagi, Kise-kun. Aku bisa dibunuh tetanggaku jika pagi-pagi sudah memasang speaker untuk menari.

[**Kise_Ryouta *online***] eh? Ahaha.. Maaf, mungkin kau bisa menari pelan-pelan? Eh, bisa tidak ya?

[**Kuroko_Tetsuya *online***] Tak apa, Kise-kun. Terima kasih atas sarannya. Mungkin aku akan melakukan salah satunya nanti. :Smile:

[**Kise_Ryouta *online***] AWWWW~! Kurokocchi sangat manis jika tersenyum! :wink:

Kuroko membenahi posisi tubuhnya yang miring ke arah kanan. Ia memutuskan untuk duduk bersandar ke tembok di belakang kasurnya karena tidak menemukan posisi yang cukup nyaman saat ia berbaring di kasur empuknya.

[**Kuroko_Tetsuya *online***] Aku mau mandi sebentar. Sudah waktunya sekolah.

[**Kise_Ryouta *online***] Aku menunggu~!

[**Kuroko_Tetsuya *online***] Jangan mengintip.

[**Kise_Ryouta *online***] E-eh!? Tentu saja tidak akan! :blush:

[**Kuroko_Tetsuya *offline***]

Kuroko menghela nafas dan ia segera mengangkat tubuhnya untuk melangkah ke kamar mandi. Ia melirik tangan kirinya yang memiliki luka sayatan dan ia menggelengkan kepala. "Kenapa aku harus menyakiti diriku sendiri, sih?" ia tersenyum dan bergegas untuk mandi dan bersiap ke sekolah.

* * *

[**Kuroko_Tetsuya *online***] Kise-kun?

[**Kise_Ryouta *offline***]

Kuroko melirik arlojinya. Pukul tujuh lewat delapan. Mungkin Kise tertidur karena flu atau kelelahan. Mungkin ia harus menunggu sampai besok. Ia tidak ingin menyuruh sehabatnya tetap online sampai pagi hanya untuk menemaninya. Ia pun mengeluarkan earphone dari saku celananya dan memasang lagu yang ia suka. Namun-

**I remember when we broke up the first time**  
** Saying, "This is it, I've had enough," 'cause like**  
** We hadn't seen each other in a month**  
** When you said you needed space. (What?)**

Ia tidak ingat ia pernah memasukkan lagu ini kedalam list mp3 di handphone-nya. Momoi Satsuki. Hanya ada kemungkinan bahwa gadis itulah yang mengotak atik list mp3-nya. Kemarin sore saat gadis berambut merah muda itu berkunjung kerumahnya, gadis itu sempat meminjam handphone-nya untuk mem-bluetooth beberapa lagu.

**Then you come around again and say**  
** "Baby, I miss you and I swear I'm gonna change, trust me."**  
** Remember how that lasted for a day?**  
** I say, "I hate you," we break up, you call me, "I love you."**

Pria bermata biru itu mendengarkan dan mencerna lirik lagu itu dengan seksama. Nadanya terdengar semangat, namun artinya menyuruh seseorang untuk melanjutkan hidupnya tanpa cinta yang tak kini ada. Entah kenapa sama dengan kehidupannya.

**Oooh we called it off again last night**  
** But oooh, this time I'm telling you, I'm telling you**

** We are never ever ever getting back together**  
** We are never ever ever getting back together**  
** You go talk to your friends, talk to my friends, talk to me**  
** But we are never ever ever ever getting back together**

** Like, ever...**

Ia mendengarkan lagu tersebut hingga selesai dan entah kenapa, kedua sisi pada bibirnya melengkung membentuk sebuah senyuman. Handphone-nya berdering pelan menandakan bahwa ada e-mail pemberitahuan yang masuk.

[**Kise_Ryouta *online***] Kurokocchi! Maaf! Tadi internetku mati! Aku tidak tahu kenapa.. :Sigh:

[**Kuroko_Tetsuya *online***] Tak apa. Kau masih bangun?

[**Kise_Ryouta *online***] Tentu saja! Aku bangun sampai jam dua nanti, mungkin. Jadi aku bisa menemanimu. Oh ya, tadi sambil menunggu internetku kembali hidup, aku menonton Midorimacchi dan Takaocchi main game online loh.

[**Kise_Ryouta *online***] Tahu tidak, Midorimacchi marah-marah karena dia kalah. Hahaha~! Andai kau disini, kau pasti akan tertawa saat si horoskop freak itu marah. Kau harus melihat saat keningnya berkedut kesal!

[**Kise_Ryouta *online***] ah.. dia melihatku menulis hal itu dan menjitakku. Sial.

[**Midorima_Shintarou *online***] jangan percaya apa yang si bodoh itu katakan padamu, aku tidak marah-marah. Hanya menyatakan kebenaran bahwa Takao bermain curang.

[**Kise_Ryouta *online***] Kenapa Midorimacchi online jugaaa!? Sudah sana main game saja! Hush hush!

[**Kise_Ryouta *online***] Kau kan tidak perlu menjitakku, Midorimacchi.. :pouts:

[**Midorima_Shintarou *offline***]

Kuroko yang hanya dari tadi tersenyum kecil saat memperhatikan percakapan kedua sahabat di dunia maya-nya itu memutuskan untuk masuk ke percakapan saat Midorima offline.

[**Kuroko_Tetsuya *online***] Jangan terlalu banyak menggoda Midorima-kun, Kise-kun. Nanti wajah modelmu bisa lebam. :smile:

[**Kise_Ryouta *online***] aaaaah~! Kurokocchi! Bela akuuuuuu~!

[**Kuroko_Tetsuya *online***] Tidak mau.

[**Kise_Ryouta *online***] Jahat. :cries:

[**Kuroko_Tetsuya *online***] Kise-kun, terima kasih selama ini selalu menemaniku. Aku.. entah kenapa merasa bahagia saat bersama kalian. Walaupun aku tidak pernah melihat kalian secara langsung, tapi, hanya dengan berbicara dengan kalian via chatting, aku merasa tenang.

[**Kise_Ryouta *online***] Awww.. Itulah gunanya teman, iya 'kan, Kurokocchi. Jangan sedi terus ya. Ayo semangat! Mana dirimu yang dulu punya semangat tinggi itu? :hug:

[**Kuroko_Tetsuya *online***] :laugh: Aku disini, Kise-kun.

Kuroko tersenyum. Mungkin benar, ia harus tetap melangkah maju dan melihat ke depan. Ia tidak mau gagal hanya karena dibayangi oleh masa lalunya. Ia bisa hidup tanpa seorang kekasih. Mungkin suatu saat nanti, ia bisa mendapatkan seseorang yang mungkin bisa menerimanya apa adanya. Entahlah. Untuk sekarang, ia hanya ingin menjalani hidup apa adanya. Kise benar, ia harus kembali ceria agar orang-orang si sekitarnya tidak khawatir akan kondisinya.

[**Kuroko_Tetsuya *online***] Terima kasih, Kise-kun, Midorima-kun, dan Takao-kun.

[**Takao_Kazunari *online***] aku tidak melakukan apa-apa. Kenapa kau berterima kasih, Kuroko? :Confused: Tapi, sama-sama. Senang bisa membantu walaupun aku tak tahu hal apa yang sudah ku bantu. hehe..

[**Kise_Ryouta *online***] Midorimacchi blushing loooh~! Awwwwww..

[**Kise_Ryouta *online***] dan dia kembali menjitakku. :sigh: Terima kasih kembali, Kurokocchi. Apa saja untuk sahabatku.

**You go talk to your friends, talk to my friends, talk to me (talk to me)**  
** But we are never ever ever ever getting back together**

* * *

Kebiasaan saya nih, lupa inti ceritanya apa kalau gak ditulis dulu di buku. Cheer up Mint!

Reviews?


End file.
